


Crush crushed

by EclipsedMoon



Series: Warring Sides [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Adrien doesn't trust Marinette, Demon AU, F/M, Marinette chose the wrong person to crush on, There is a bloody history behind the ladybug and black cat users, enemies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Adrien confronts Marinette about her crush





	Crush crushed

Adrien released a soft sigh when snickers escaped Ayla and mortified sounds left Marinette. He could _smell_ the emotion floating around her. Ayla was teasing Marinette about him, _again._ He’s had enough of their giggles, snickers and stammers. He knew it only had been a week since Marinette started crushing on him, she was already getting on his nerves.

He knew why Marinette was crushing on him. He had helped her the day he first met her. He and his older brother had helped her clean up a cookie mess when she had tripped over a stool in her parents’ shop. It wasn’t even _flattering_ to have Ladybug herself swoon over him. He’s had bad enough experiences with Aunt Tik’s chosen ones.

Now he just needed to direct her crush to someone else or crush it. He was one of the heralds of destruction, his older brother being the other. He was good at destroying things. He had been doing it for over forty years. He just needed to handle this with tact. He wasn’t even worried about Ayla coming after him with a blade. Aunt Trixx wouldn’t allow it.

He twisted around in his seat to see Marinette cleaning up her sketch book. He caught a glimpse of an incomplete sketch of himself. He took a deep breath, preparing the energy he needed to handle her. He just simply wanted to hiss at her. He could hear Plagg’s faint snickers. “Hey Marinette?” He flashed Ayla his model smile when she eyed him. The said girl snapped her head up. Her eyes wide and her cheeks turning pink.

“Yes my l- I mean, Adrien!” Marinette squeaked. Adrien sighed inwardly. He didn’t miss the wink Ayla gave Marinette. The girl turned a darker red as the sick fox slipped away. He knew Ayla has been suffering from a sinus infection for about a week. He could smell the anti-bacterial pills and the yogurt she carried with her.

He watched Marinette as she fiddled with her pencil. She kept glancing at her bag and gnawing on her bottom lip. He knew that she had a gift for him. He had heard her talking to Ayla about it. He could feel his inner cat snarling for him to tell her off right then and there. To leave her crying.

He pushed his cat aside, knowing the demon would cause harm where he did not need it. Just because cats were vengeful creatures doesn’t mean Marinette deserved his wrath. He just didn’t trust her and she hasn’t done anything to gain his or Félix’s trust. Too much bad blood from the past chosen ones as Plagg had said.

He sighed before lifting his gaze to Marinette. She inhaled sharply and dropped her gaze, her cheeks flushing to a rosy hue. He would’ve found it cute if she wasn’t a ladybug user. “Marinette, I know you have a crush on me.” She squeaked and snapped her attention towards him. Her eyes wide and searching his.

“R-r-really?” She stammered, trying to sink lower in her seat as she brought her bag close to her face till he could only see her light blue eyes. Adrien gave her an apologetic smile as Plagg was trying his hardest not to laugh.

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” He did, he just didn’t want Tikki killing him for not being tactful. He was raised with a very blunt parent after all. Always ranting about cheese and how being honest is the best, doesn’t matter how it’s said as long as it gets out there. “I’m not interested in you.” Marinette blinked, he could smell the blood when she bit her lip. “I don’t think I will ever be.” He dropped the surgery sweetness in his voice and gave her a leveled look. She blinked a few times, trying not to cry.

His nostrils flared at her roller coaster emotions. “I believe its time for you to find someone else _worthy_ of your attentions.” He could sense the arguments and pain flying through her mind as he slid out of his seat and picked up his bag. “I’m sorry Marinette.” He wasn't really sorry. He gave her his back and began walking away. He could hear her sobbing when she thought he was out of ear shot. He could even hear his aunt trying to comfort her. He hoped that his words were enough to get her to leave him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a long and bloody history behind black cats and ladybug users that is actually explained in the up coming story. This is a scene that is most likely not going to make it into the story.


End file.
